


Matters At All

by LinaBenliven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Cyber sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gratuitous Smut, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinks, Loss, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Matters At All, POV First Person, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Trust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: When Armin's relationship with Annie had just ended, the blonde got sick of dwelling on it, so after watching porn he joined a BDSM forum, just to try it out. Fast forward five months and Armin's forgotten all about the BDSM forum and his second relationship has just ended leaving the blonde once again down on his luck.Well, at least until a familiar notification sound rings out in his college dorm.





	1. Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this chapter is "Sunshine" by Kids In Glass Houses.  
> Dedicated to Kuntsudon, a person whos writing style I love and who encouraged me to finally start writing again <3

"Armin." I look up as the ash blond male speaks, my blue eyes still focused on the movement of the waiter behind him. Not that I was ignoring Jean, I just knew what was coming. He only ever said my name in that way when he had bad news, or was telling me something he knew I wouldn’t like. I half didn’t want to listen, but knowing that I should listen; I turn to him.

“Yeah?” My voice isn’t quiet like I thought, instead it rings out in the busy restaurant. Not too loud and not too quiet. Somewhere in the middle, just like me.

“This isn’t going to work.”  I feel my eyes widen and I finally meet Jean’s hazel ones. That had not been what I had thought was coming. I was expecting one of his half-assed excuses of ‘ _sorry babe work need me’,_ not for him to be so blunt with me. Was this really happening? I rest my hands on my lap and pinch myself, just to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. “I’m sorry, look these five months have been fun. But, this, isn’t working. And I held out, thinking that it would work out, thinking that we could be happy together. But I can’t do this anymore.”

I watch him try to explain how this isn’t working, and I try to come up with a reason in my head for why this isn’t working but I couldn’t. Yes, Jean was busy most nights working in a nice restaurant in downtown Trost, while doing his course. And yes I was busy with my studies most nights, but I had felt that it was working. We had developed this weird routine of spending time with each other and for him to take me out to break up with me, it was out of character for him. “If you don’t want to finish dinner, I understand Armin, just say something.” And there it was, Jean giving me the option to leave quietly without asking questions. I refold the napkin on my lap and place it on the table before nodding.

“It’s okay Jean.” _It wasn’t._

“Are you sure?” I look at Jean, concern showing in his eyes. I take in his appearance, knowing that I won’t get to see this man for a while, memorising what I liked about it. His strong jawline, the way his undercut was growing out slightly. The dark circles under his eyes indicative of the late nights spent working. The concern in those hazel eyes, and how he knew that I was not okay with this. Yet with a sad smile; I nod again.

“Yes.” _No._ “I understand. I hope we can still be friends.” _No I don’t understand._

“So do I.” I give him a final smile and pick my coat up before walking out the restaurant.  I make it out the restaurant before I feel tears prick at my eyes, and I hastily wipe them away with my sleeve as I walk down the city street. I was not going to cry over Jean. ** _I was not going to cry this time._**

The streetlights were on and cars were still zipping up and down the streets, I hadn’t been out as late as I had thought I would be. I guess in a way, it was nice of Jean to break it off before I had decided to invite him back to my place for the first time during our relationship. Now I didn’t have to text Marco and ask him to vacate our dorm room so that I could have sex. Now I didn’t have to feel awkward if I had offered it, and then chickened out of it. No, now I could go home and feel like confused about why neither of my relationships had lasted. Maybe I could vent at Marco if he wasn’t too busy?

I look up as I reach the traffic lights and I reach in my bag to grab my headphones, I needed something to dull the sound of the city’s noise. That’s when I feel the trickle of rain. As if my night couldn’t get any better. I put my headphones in and yank my coat on while I wait for the lights to change. I let my music play, the noise simply dulling the city’s noise so that I could focus on my own thoughts. I bite my lip and cross the road when I can as the rain picks up.

I watch it fall as I pull my hood further down, the rain was one of my favourite types of weather, but only when I was inside and curled up. I loved listening to rain while I worked. Being out in it however, was an entirely different matter. As I walk I can’t help but remember how when Annie had broken up with me, before she left town to study at a prestigious foreign university, and how it had rained too. It had fallen a lot faster than it was now and I had just sat and listened to it fall. It was strange how little things had changed since then.

Annie had given largely the same reasons that Jean had for breaking up. Only hers had been the day after prom. I remember in great detail what had happened at prom and how the two of us had danced. Our bodies pressed close together, I hadn’t even thought that the night would ever end. We had rented a cabin by the woods and we had had so much fun that night. Talking and drinking with everyone. Sasha and Connie had been in charge of the snacks and drinks, and they had finally hooked up with each other, something Mikasa had said was a long time coming. Reiner and Bertholt had snuck off into the woods and had come back with their clothes on inside out. Or at least Reiner’s clothes had been. Marco and Jean had been there too, Marco being the designated sober person while Jean had tried to hit on Mikasa and failed once again. Something he later told me was his final attempt, and true to that; he had never tried again. Annie and me had spent the majority of the night cuddled together watching everyone, neither of us wanting to talk much, but just enjoying everyone’s company.

It had been once everyone had gone to sleep that we had snuck off to one of the bedrooms and had what could only be described as awkward sex. Neither of us had really knew what we were doing.  But it felt right and neither of us wanted to stop. I remember the both of us laying on the bed afterwards, cheeks flushed and our blonde hair a mess. I had told her that I loved her.

_She had said it back._

I had felt complete. Like I had been missing something for years and I had finally found that missing piece with Annie. And yet, within nine or so hours, that feeling vanished.

It had vanished when I woke to the side of the bed the blonde had occupied being empty with a note on the pillow. I remember not making it all the way through the note before I had felt the need to cry as the rain had crashed down around the cabin. Each curl of Annie’s neat curved writing a painful reminder of what I had lost. I don’t remember much after that, other than that everyone had banded together to cheer me up, Marco and Mikasa especially.

I sigh as I feel my heart ache slightly at the memories before I stop walking. I had approached the dorms but I wanted to stay out in the rain for a little bit longer. I tilt my head back slightly so I can feel the rain on my face before I close my eyes.

This breakup would not get to me as much as mine and Annie’s did, I promise myself. Jean would not affect me this deeply. I owed it to my own health to just let this one go. I had given it a shot; just like I had promised Marco I would. And unfortunately it just didn’t work. No sense in dwelling on it anymore. I brush the wet strands of blonde hair to the side and I carry on walking; I needed to warm up and fast.

\----*----

It takes me barely any time to reach mine and Marco’s dorm room and I’m grateful, I was really starting to feel the effects of standing in the rain. The door was unlocked when I get there, but I can’t see Marco once I’m inside. There was a chance he was just in his room, which wouldn’t surprise me if I was honest. Marco worked at one of the campus coffee shops and had the early morning shift, so generally went to bed early most nights.

I shrug out my coat and hang it up before I walk to my bedroom. I can’t hear the shower running which means Marco is definitely asleep. I take in the general tidiness of my room before I strip off my clothes. I had tidied it in case I had gotten the balls to ask Jean back here. Something that I’m grateful for doing, even if the reason was no longer valid. I go to grab my towels and washbag before I hear my phone start to ring. It’s not my usual notification tone, it’s the one that I had set up solely for any notifications from a BDSM forum that I had joined as a spur of the moment thing.

I had watched some porn of a twink getting dominated and something had just appealed to me, so I had joined a forum, to see if I could find my own master. I had neglected looking at it for the past five months since I had been romantically involved with Jean, but maybe a romantic relationship wasn’t something I needed right now. Maybe I needed something like this.

I grab my phone and open up the notification. I wasn’t expecting a lot if I was honest. All the notifications I had gotten from people wanting their own slave had either been too old for me, or had been women. And while I liked both men and women, I would prefer a man to be doing the dominating. I sigh as the forum takes a while to load before I can read the post and my heart begins to thud.

_Titan19 wrote: Male 19, looking for a male slave aged 18 – 24. For any further details or questions pm me. Must be okay with being my bitch ;)_

 

I read it through once. Then I read through it again, just to make sure that I had read that properly. I bite my lip as I think about messaging Titan19 back, and the dangers it could bring. I had read peoples stories of getting into BDSM, and how it had sometimes psychologically screwed them up. I had read about a girl that had nearly died because of it, but then I remember that it hadn’t happened in every story I had read. Some I had nicer masters, and had had great sex because of it. My finger hovers over the link to private message him before I decide _fuck it._ I mean what did I have to lose?

_Rebooted18: Hi. Saw your ad, I’m a male 18, looking for an introduction into the Master/Slave relationship. I’d like to give it a shot, let me know if there’s any other requirements I need to meet. Thanks._

And before I can think about what I’ve wrote; I hit send.


	2. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Fever by Bullet For My Valentine

My hearts racing throughout my entire shower. The ad had barely been posted ten minutes when I had replied. Had I been too eager with my response? Would Titan19 be put off by that? I bite my lip at that thought. That was a definite possibility. I mean he did say he wanted someone to be his bitch, he didn’t specify whether they needed to be eager. But I suppose a slave would be eager for their master, so maybe it would work out well.

I sigh slightly as I turn off the hot water and wrap myself up in my fluffy towel to stay warm before crossing back to my room. Normally showers helped me clear my mind, not made me more confused. Although to be fair, I’d never done anything like that before a shower before, I start to towel dry my hair once I’m sat on my bed and I hear the notification sound play out once more. My heart rate instantly picks up as I lean over and reach for my phone. However, I don’t turn on the screen. If I unlocked my phone I was going to go through with this. Was that what I wanted? To hook up with a stranger and let them dominate me?

_Yes._

The thought rings out as clear as a whistle in my head. I wanted to give myself to someone and forget about Annie. Forget about Jean. And with that I open the message from Titan19.

_Titan19: Quick responder, I like that. I don’t have many other requirements other than what I posted and you fit that perfectly. I just have a few questions for you ;) Have you done this before? And if we do decide to go through with initiating this dynamic; when would you want to start?_

How do I respond to that? Would he be upset at the fact I haven’t done this before? I mean surely not; he hadn’t asked for an experienced slave after all. Maybe he would revel in the fact he would be my first master. He seems very forward at least, so maybe he would like the fact that other than my own fingers, he would be the first to penetrate me. Even if that is true I don’t want to tell him via messages, that might be a conversation to have face to face. I start typing my message out and I look over to my calendar. When was I free? It was Thursday now, and my archery club had cancelled their training for this weekend so I was free from dinner tomorrow until Monday. I finish typing my message and give it a quick proofread before I hit send.

_Rebooted18: I’ve never done this no. You would be my first master. And by starting do you mean meeting in person or just chatting? Because I will happily start chatting now if you want, but I’m not free to meet till Friday night :)_

I put my phone down once the message is sent and continue to towel dry my hair once again _._ I can see from the occasionally glimpses in the mirror opposite me that it’s making my hair fluffy and I sigh before my eyes flick to my phone as it buzzes. He was a fast replier. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing, but my heart begins to race at the thought of the conversation continuing.

_Titan19: Your first master? That is a special honour. And we can meet Friday night till the Sunday if you want, I’ll be in Trost then anyway. We can talk about safety aspects and safe words later on. But first things first, I want to see how good you are at following your master’s orders. Send me a photo of your cock or a video of you jerking off for me. Your decision._

I blink reading his order and chew my lip. Those ideas both really appealed to me. How could I pick just one? Maybe… Maybe I could do both? I mean it may come off as eager but, he seemed to like that about me. I definitely liked the fact he was a quick responder. It meant I didn’t have time to think about whether I should be doing this. The less I had to think about it; the less likely I was to back out of this. I close my eyes as I think about his request and it takes me about thirty seconds to decided that I’m going to send him both a photo and a video.

I take a deep breath and take the towel off my waist and I reach down to stroke my cock idly. I wanted to make sure I was hard for the photos at least. I close my eyes as I think back to mine and Jean’s make out session in my car a few weeks back. It had gotten fairly steamy that night. We’d parked behind the restaurant he worked in and sat in the back together. It had been the first time that we’d both felt brave enough to really get as aroused as we had. Hands had wandered, unbuttoned shirts and jeans. There had definitely been some dry humping as well.

It was more than enough to make me hard, and it definitely wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. I take a deep breath, mainly to steady my breathing, and pick up my phone. I shift my hips to make sure I can take a photo of my entire cock. Once I’m certain I’ve got a good enough angle of my lower half I put the phone down on the bed as I lay back. I needed to be comfortable for the next part.

I take a deep breath and angle the phone with my left hand so that it displays my slightly toned chest and cock before reaching down with my right hand. I close my eyes and think back to mine and Jean’s make out session in the car. It was the only thing I had to jerk off over now.  Hopefully this master would give me something to jerk off over after this weekend. I think of how Jeans fingers had caressed my nipple as we kissed and I let out a low moan. My hand strokes my cock faster as I remember the feeling of the ash haired males fingers on my body. My cheeks heat up and moans tumble from my mouth as I hit the button to start recording. At this point, I had no shame in how loud I was moaning. I knew my master would probably like me to be vocal and as my thoughts start to wander away from Jean touching me to a rather toned male with caramel skin; my moans only get louder. In my haze, I let out a loud moan as my mind goes a mile a minute, imagining scenarios that I desperately wanted to play out. Being whipped, being restrained. All these things cause my hand to pump faster the closer to my orgasm I get. And when I do finally orgasm; it is truly something. A loud moan tumbles from my lips as my hand and chest get coated in my cum before I hit stop on the recording.

I lay there panting for a few minutes before I finally sit up. My breathing is ragged and I wipe my cum-stained hand on my towel before I look at my phone. I catch sight of my flushed cheeks in my mirror before I send Titan19 the picture and video, opting to clean myself up as I wait for his response. I hope he liked what I sent him.

 

_Titan19: Good boy. I didn’t expect to get both a photo and a video though. You have a nice cock, and the fact you shave is actually quite hot. Would you like me to return the favour?_

_Rebooted18: Thank you. And if it’s not too much to ask master, I would quite like that._

It feels weird referring to him as master, but in a way; I’m starting to enjoy it a lot more than I thought I would. But what shocked me most was how natural that response had come to me. I had typed that with little thought of what I was writing. I had blushed a little as he mentioned the fact I shaved. I had entirely forgotten that I had done that. Jean had mentioned he liked men to be shaved and in typical me fashion; I had decided that I would give him a surprise by shaving anyway. It had surprised him during our car make out session, and now it was getting me in my master’s good books. I move and crawl under my quilt, no longer bothering to put pyjamas on, especially if I was going to stay up to talk to my new master.

I rub my eyes as the warmth of my quilt swirls around me before I hear the notification sound play. Willing myself to stay awake, I unlock my phone only to be met with a message saying ‘ _Enjoy x_ ’. I blink before I see the photo and the video Titan19 has sent me. I shift myself and click on the photo, something that emits a squeak out of me. His cock was massive. I can see why he had chosen the nickname Titan on here. I scan the photo rather slowly and smile seeing the light dusting of brown hair. My cheeks flush slightly at the thought of it moving in and out of me before I hurriedly click on the video.

I blush scarlet as I see his tanned hand move rapidly. I can hear his breathing and my eyes can’t look away from him. My blue eyes stay focused on his cock, watching every single movement his hand makes. Every twitch of his cock, every shakey breath. I make a mental note of each and every single one. I hear his low moan and I blink seeing his cock twitch as it shoots cum up his chest. His cum coats his slightly tanned skin and it’s only then I note the scar on his hip before the video stops and I have to type a response.

 

_Rebooted18: That is a fairly larger dick than I expected you to have. I like the noises you make._

_Titan19: I’m glad you liked it, I was jacking off to your video, those moans are so damn erotic ;)  Now onto the slightly more important things. We need to discuss guidelines, limits and a safeword. You can choose your safeword, just let me know. But for the other things, I’m going to let you know what I want to do and then if you have a problem with any of them; let me know and I won’t do them._

_So I would like to degrade you and make you feel like a whore. I want to tie you up, bound, gag and blindfold you. I want to spank you and deny you from having an orgasm. I want you to beg for me. To cross dress for me. I want you to let me fuck you until you can no longer walk. I want to make you my whore._

I blush reading what he wants to do to me. It gives me goosebumps. I knew from porn that I liked watching most of those actions, so to act them out would be good fun. The one thing I can’t get out of my head is that he orgasmed while watching my video. I had been right that he had liked the noises I made. I blush and think about my safeword. I knew from my research that it needed to be memorable, but also not common. I think about this for a while before I type a fairly honest response.

_Rebooted18: I’m fine with all of them. I’ve never tried any of them but I think it would be a fun experience. If I have a problem, I’ll say my safeword. Safeword: paintbrush. When and where are we meeting tomorrow?_

_Titan19: Safeword = Paintbrush. I’ll remember that. I was thinking the Hotel Maria. About 7pm. I’m staying in room 846 already. If you would prefer another place let me know._

I was actually going to do this. I was going to go to room 846 of the Hotel Maria tomorrow night at 7pm. I would knock on the door and go in. I would get acquainted with my master, before letting him do as he wished to me. I barely register him asking if the meeting place is alright before my fingers are already typing out a response to him.

_Rebooted18: No that sounds fine. I’ll come to your room tomorrow at 7pm._

And as that last message is sent I feel my eyes grow heavy, as my heart flutters in excitement. I put my phone on charge and shift in my bed before my eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter comes earlier than expected because I was on a roll last night.  
> Chapter 3 should come out either the 26th of November or the 3rd of December. I'm not sure yet :)


	3. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, mainly because this felt like a good stopping point, and because I had 70000 things to do last week.  
> Chapter 4 should go up the 2nd of December, but if not then, it'll go up that weekend.

I can feel my breathing growing heavy as I pull up outside the Hotel Maria. I had been anxious about this the entire day, my thoughts constantly focused on the meeting as opposed to classwork. I had met Marco for lunch and told him that I would be absent for the weekend. He had assumed that I was going to meet Jean, and I hadn’t bothered to correct him. I hadn’t seen the point in doing so. He had seen rather excited that I was going to meet, who he assumed was Jean, that I would have felt bad if I had to disappoint him by telling him that he was wrong. So I just hadn’t. I had done this a lot over the years. I usually felt so awkward by correcting people, that I had just stopped doing it. Although, the fact I had promised to tell Marco about my weekend on the Monday meant that I was going to have tell him the truth.

I look at the clock on the dashboard and sigh.

_6:46pm._

I was early. I fumble within my bag for my phone and blink seeing that I already had a message from Titan19. I had expected that he wouldn’t have messaged me just yet. Maybe if I had been late he would have done, but not at 6:40pm when I had received the message. I lean back in my seat and open the message.

 

_Titan19: Hey, just to let you know, I’m in the shower, so if you come straight to the room, just wait on the bed for me. Strip down though my little toy ;)_

My heart pulses at the message and the order he gives me and I put the phone down on my lap. We hadn’t talked much today, other than him checking I was still coming to the hotel, we hadn’t discussed anything else. So it was understandable that I was now nervous. There was no doubt that this is what I wanted to do but at the same time I was having a slight doubt about it. The only reason I was even doubting myself was down to the fact this would be my first experience with gay sex. Jean and me had never gotten that far. Part of me wants to say fuck it, and message Titan19 and say that I can’t do this, but… A larger part of me wants to do it. I close my eyes and after a minute I make a decision.

_Rebooted18: Okay. I’m on my way up._

The instant I’ve hit send I grab my stuff and lock my car. The cold November air is bitter around my face but I try my best to ignore it as I walk up to the receptionist and tell her which room I’m heading too. She nods knowingly and passes me the key card before I half jog to the lifts.

\----*----

I have to stop walking once I’m outside the room. The numbers _846_ shimmer in the hallway light and I chew my lip before I give my watch a quick glance.

_6:57pm._

I take a deep breath and swipe the key card before walking in and locking the door behind me. I had thought about what I was doing during the elevator ride. I had come to the conclusion that I needed to try this at least once before I let any doubts come to fruition. So that’s what I was going to do.

I place my bag down by the bed and bite my lip. The room was empty but the shower was running. I sit on the edge of the bed and start to unlace my shoes slowly. The socks come off next and after them, the belt of my jeans. My hands fumble with the zipper of my jeans and with the buttons of my shirt and they too join my pile of discarded clothes. I catch sight of my largely naked body in the mirror opposite the bed and I look away quickly. I knew I was too small and slender, but somehow being on a large bed in just my boxers made me appear even smaller. I let out a breath that I hadn’t even notice I hadn’t been holding and hurriedly slide the boxers off. I was naked now, just like he had wanted me to be. My pale skin was a stark contrast to the dark colour of the bed covers. They were a dark red, it was a beautiful colour. I hear the shower shut off and my attention snaps to the door leading into the bathroom. I was finally going to see my master. My heart begins to pound as I sit cross legged on the bed, eagerly waiting. I see him walk through into the bedroom and almost instantly; my heart stops.

“Armin?” A voice calls out as I hear footprints fade as his feet stop moving. I look at the naked caramel skinned male in front of me and I shake my head. It couldn’t be him. No. My eyes were playing tricks on me. They had to be. There’s no way he was Titan19.


	4. Midnight Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is "Midnight Hands" by Rise Against

“Eren? It…..it can’t be….?” My voice quivers as I meet Eren’s odd coloured eyes. Eren was Titan19? No… he couldn’t be. I see the scar on his hip, one that I recognised from the video he had sent me and I bite my lip. I know exactly how he had gotten that scar. He had gotten it when we were kids. Eren, Mikasa and me had found this knife in my back garden and out of curiosity Eren had wanted to see what a knife wound was like. So he had stupidly ignored me telling him that it would hurt a lot, and that he would bleed a lot, and had cut his hip slowly. There had been a fair amount of blood and Mikasa and me had had to bandage him up and make sure he was okay. He had been okay, but had been left with a scar on his hip. A scar that, had I not known the origins of, I would have found sexy.

I had forgotten a lot about Eren due to him moving away, and I was half tempted to yell at him for being gone for so long. To yell at him for leaving me and Mikasa with no explanation. We had thought that he had died in the same fire that claimed his parents. But to find out that he hadn’t died and that he had been simply out of town for the past five years was a relief. I had missed him an awful lot the first year, but after that the stress of schoolwork picked up and I had forgotten about him. And now that I can see him again, my body is so overcome with emotions that I can’t move.

_But he still can._ I barely register the sound of his footsteps rushing towards me and instead I focus on the feeling of his wet, naked body pressing against myself as his arms wrap around me. My face instinctively finds the crook of his neck and I breathe in his scent. My arms find their way around his chest and I hold his body close to mine, determined not to let him go this time. He goes to pull away from me and I weakly tighten my grip, I really didn’t want him to go this time.

“Eren. Don’t.” My voice comes out as a shaky whisper and I hear him chuckle slightly before he simply moves my hands away and sits next to me. As always, he was still stronger than me, he had moved my arms away with such little effort. It was a small comfort that maybe things could still be the same between us.

“No, let me talk to you Armin, there’ll be plenty of time for you to cling to me later.” He says and I find myself fixated on his lips. There’s that faint smirk that I had been so used to seeing after he had cracked a dirty joke, or had teased Jean. I had missed it. I rest my hands on my lap and nod slightly. I hadn’t wanted to take what he said as dirtily as I did, but when I remembered how Annie had clung to me during sex, I knew that he was right. He normally was when it came down to sexual matters.

“So talk then.”

“Well, first things first, when did you get into BDSM Armin?” Hearing that question makes my cheeks flush scarlet and I look at my fingers rather than Eren. He had always been so damn sexual and straight to the point. I had forgotten that, and forgotten how much it embarrassed me. Something I’m sure of is that over those five years he had been gone, that this had only gotten worse. The only other person who was that straightforward and sexual with me was Jean. And even then, he was nowhere as bad as Eren could be. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” He says as he ruffles my hair slightly, trying to reassure me.

“I…uh… I haven’t tried it before.” I admit in a low whisper. “I saw some porn about it after Annie broke up with me… and I wanted to give it a try… but I never did” I add when I see him looking at me for clarification. I can feel my cheeks heating up slightly, but I choose to ignore it. Nothing bad would happen if I was blushing a little, it might finally give me some colour in my cheeks. “How did you get into it?” I ask curiously. I wasn’t sure if he would answer me, but it was worth a shot.

“Wait you and Annie? Did you…? You know?”

“Yes.”

“And yet you’re nervous discussing this with me.” The brunette says with a fake exasperated sigh before flashing me a smile. It’s his usual cheeky smile and my heart flutters at seeing it once again. However, he had avoided my question which makes me wonder if he didn’t want to share, or if it wasn’t the nicest story. Either way, it was not a subject I would drop. I would simple find a more appropriate time to ask it.

“Now what then Eren?” I ask after a few minutes’ silence. The question had weighed on my mind ever since I had seen him. As far as I knew Eren had only had a crush on one male, but clearly that must have changed since he was gone.  Just how much had changed in those five years?

“I mean we can still give it a go if you want, and if after this weekend you don’t want to do this anymore then that’s fine with me. Regardless of what you choose, your welcome to stay here the weekend and catch up with me.” His voice is soft, and caring. It was something you didn’t hear too often in Eren’s voice, but it was nice all the same. Granted Mikasa and me had seen this more than other people, but it was still a welcome change when he used that voice.

Now I knew that Titan19 was Eren, did my opinion on doing this change? _No._ I still wanted to do this, at least once. And he was offering that chance for me. Maybe it would finally squash my feelings for Eren that I had discovered when I was twelve. I had come this far now, I might as well. But… There was one thing I needed to ask first.

“It wouldn’t be weird for you if I was your slave?” I have to ask that question. I didn’t care if it seemed daft or it already seemed obvious. _I had to know for sure._

“Why would it be?”

“Never mind Eren. What do you want me to do?”

“Well first of all, I’m your master, call me _master_ or _sir_ during our sex sessions. Eren is my name outside of sex.” I nod as he sets down the first rule for the weekend and I watch him rest a hand on my knee curiously. It was a rule that I had expected before I went into this, mainly because that’s what my research had told me. But to hear it from Eren, it made a shiver run down my spine. He truly meant it and it sounded so good hearing him say that. “But remember if you say your safeword I will stop for as long as you need me to okay?” He strokes my cheek with his thumb at that and I give him a faint smile in return. He was being so caring and considerate it was reassuring me that this was the right choice.

“Of course sir.” I say just to test out the word on my tongue. It sounds good, but I’m sure Eren will get more of a kick out of it then I will. “But I believe there was something you wanted me to do first?” I ask, trying to get him to focus back on the task at hand.

“I want to see you masturbate for me. I want to see if you can be a good boy for me, and if you’re not…” His order makes my heart pound faster, and then suddenly his breath is tickling my ear as he leans in to talk. “Well then… then I’ll have to _punish you_.” He purrs into my ear and a shiver runs down my spine. This was it, it was now or never. From this moment on I was going to be his little slave, and as I think that my body shivers and I nod slowly. The thought excites me and I’m eager to get down to business.

I watch Eren stand and move a chair so it was in front of the bed before I move myself. I sit on the bed in front of him and take a shaky breath as I spread my legs for him. I’m very aware of what Eren can see of my lower body as I reach down with one hand to slowly pump my cock. It was already semi-hard, and given how me and Eren had been pressed against one another, I wasn’t too surprised. I meet Eren’s eyes briefly before I slip my other hand up to my mouth and suck on one of the fingers slowly. He’s watching me with a rather intense stare, he’s not touching himself, but his eyes are focused on me without a doubt. I shift my head so that my fringe covers my eyes, the entire time I carry on sucking on my finger slowly. If he wanted to see me masturbate then that was what he was going to get. I close my eyes as I move my fingers towards my entrance and I slip it in slowly. A moan escapes my lips and when my eyes reopen I see that Eren’s eyes have widened. Had he not expected that from me? I’m glad I could surprise him if that’s the case.

“Straight to the point aren’t we?” He says and when I look up from what my hands were doing I see that cocky smirk plastered on his face. I pump my cock a little faster, and rock my finger a little more enthusiastically at that and I nod shakily.

“Yes master. I thought you would like it if I was.” I reply breathily as I slip a second finger inside myself. Another moan escapes me. Then another after that. Having someone so focused on watching me, made me act a lot more vocal than I would do if I was jerking off at home, and it made everything feel that little bit better. It meant that the moans constantly tumbled out of my mouth and because I was no longer making a conscious effort to stop myself or quieten myself; they were just getting louder and more erotic with each one.

“Well you were right my little slave.” The brunette speaks as he stands up from his chair. My eyes scan his body as I rock my fingers that little bit faster. I see his cock twitching as his eyes refuse to leave my body. I shift myself as he walks over to him and gently grabs my jaw. I gasp at the close contact and my hips rock involuntarily. I had never had anyone touch me while I was masturbating but damn did it feel so damn good.  He tilts my head up so that we make eye contact and strokes his thumb over my lips. “But in that case, I want you to test you. I want you to beg me to cum. If I don’t let you, you can’t cum. Do you understand me?” He growls his next command and I feel my cock twitch at it. He sounded so dominating when he growled. And I had a feeling it would instantly put me into my place.

“Yes sir.” I reply back as his hand drops from my jaw and he folds them back across his chest. His odd coloured eyes focussing once again on my fingers working on stretching my ass. From looking at his cock in person, I knew I would need it stretching, because there was no way that would fit. However, it made a lot of sense as to why he had used the nickname _Titan_ online. The size of his dick really was colossal. Last night I had been so sure that it was just the angle the camera was on, but I could see now that this wasn’t the case.

It takes another five minutes of my hand pumping rapidly, and the three fingers in my ass rapidly rocking before I even feel close to an orgasm. And as I feel that familiar twinge down at the base of my cock I look up at Eren with wide blue eyes. Eren had resorted to stroking himself slowly as he watched me by now, and it had only heightened the pleasure I was feeling. Seeing someone jerk off over what I was doing felt nice. It wasn’t something I had expected to like, but here I was.

“M…master…! Please… I need to cum!” I cry it out so involuntarily that it isn’t until after I’ve seen Eren’s eyes light up that I realise what I’ve done. He lays down on his side next to me, his hand still stroking his cock as he gently cupped my jaw again.

“Hold it.” I look at him with wide blue eyes and I shake my head. I couldn’t hold it! There was no way I could hold it back now. I really needed to cum that second.

“I… I can’t sir!” I moan as my hand slips further into my ass and my hips rock up into my hand. “P...p…please let me… please…” I let out a breath pant as my cock starts to leak precum at an alarming rate. _No…_ If I didn’t stop it soon I was going to cum. There was no way that I could stop it at this point.

“No.” His voice is firm and it doesn’t sound like the answer will change anytime soon. I start to pant more as I grip the base of my cock tight while my fingers work relentlessly on my ass. It feels so good still and before I can stop it I feel my back arch. Before I can even register what’s happening; I’m suddenly screaming in pleasure as I coat my chest in my own cum, my cock resting against my lower stomach as I start to pant heavily. I let my fingers fall from my ass and I shakily turn my head to him as I try to regain my breathing. However, the brunette next to me looks less than impressed with what I’ve just done. In fact, he looks slightly disappointed with me.  “Now, now Armin, I’m pretty sure I told you to beg me to cum, didn’t I?”

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things got a tad steamy there, please be aware that in the next couple of chapters a few of the tags will be introduced into the story, so If you don't want to read about that then, I don't suggest continuing this story.
> 
> Let me know what you think again :)


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning: this chapter is literally pure smut. (as are the next couple but shush) so please bear that in mind when you read it.  
> Thanks :)

I’ve barely registered what has just happened, when I notice Eren stand up. His expression is cold and I know it’s because Eren has given himself over to his dominant side. I prop myself up on my elbows so I could watch him. I notice out the corner of my eye that my chest is splattered with my own cum.

_When had I…?_

My cheeks flush scarlet as I remember Eren giving me the order to hold myself back, and I hadn’t managed it. _Obviously._ It had been the first time I had tried to deliberately hold back an orgasm, and the excitement of that, had been way too much for me. That and knowing Eren was watching… It had all been a little too much. I shake my head slightly as I keep referring to Eren as his name, I knew I should be calling him master in my head, and seeing as I had already disobeyed one order; I should probably obey that one.

I bite my lip as I see the brunette rummaging in a bag for something, I knew it would be something that was going to punish me. He had said it at the start that if I didn’t behave he was going to punish me. From my research I was very excited about what this punish could be. It had all been things I had wanted to try so desperately. Whipping, spanking, forced blowjobs, gagging and restraints. I had imagined all of them happening to me and had had several extreme orgasms just thinking about it, so I can only hope that the real thing excited me just as much.

“Master… I’m sorry I came without permission…” The words slip out of my mouth as I make eye contact with my master. I had heard those words in so many porn videos that it seemed second nature and judging from the raised eyebrow it gets out of him; it was something my master wasn’t expecting.

“You’re sorry are you?” comes the cold reply and it sends a shiver down my spine. I wouldn’t have guessed that he could be that cold towards someone. But it wasn’t just the voice. It was the way his eyes stared me down. He takes a few quick steps towards me and my heartbeat quickens with each step. There’s something in his hand, but I’m too busy focusing on the way his body moves to figure out what he was holding. Seconds later he’s hovering over me, his lips inches away from mine. I can feel his breath on my face, and I swear my heart stops. “It still doesn’t matter my little slut. You need to be trained clearly.” His voice drawls as he lifts a finger and strokes it down my bare chest. I watch with wide eyes as he lifts his now cum coated finger and licks it. The sight is arousing and I can barely stop my cock from twitching at it. “Do you understand that?” He growls in my ear causing me to jolt slightly.

“Yes Sir.” My response comes out as an almost breathless moan and I curse myself mentally. He was already making me become undone in front of him, and he hadn’t even touched me yet. Clearly over the years he had been gone Eren had had some experiences with this.

“Good.” He smirks before showing me what looked like a small bracelet. Before I have chance to ask what it is I feel him grab my cock and I almost jolt away from him. His hands were warm, yet rough. As I let out a moan of _master_ I feel something slide down the shaft of my cock which causes me to look down at my cock. Eren was still holding it but now at the base was the small bracelet. Which is when it dawned on me that, it was most definitely a cock ring. I look up at the brunette with curious eyes, wondering if he would explain this to me, something I doubted he would do.

“Now you really can’t cum without my permission.” He purrs before hovering over me once again. His hand tilts my jaw up and before I know it we’re kissing. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck as my back arches and I feel one of his hands rest on my back. I part my lips slightly as he bites my lower lip and I feel him press himself against me once again. Only this time he makes sure I can feel his entire length against my own. The feeling brings a wave of pleasure with it, something that I’ve never felt before. But it’s something that I very much enjoy. Then almost teasingly I feel his hand that was still holding my cock begin to tease me with slow strokes.

“M…m…master!” My moan comes out in broken breathy pants, and while it made me sound desperate for his touch; I didn’t care. Because I had broken the kiss to moan, doesn’t mean the brunette stopped with the onslaught of kisses. Instead his lips found my neck and began to kiss and nip at the pale skin there, reducing me to a moaning and breathless wreck. My hands slip down and rest on Eren’s toned back, my fingers dancing over the muscles that are holding me close against him. I feel a scar under my fingertips and I frown slightly before crying out in pleasure as Eren bites my shoulder and begins to suck. “ha…ha…master…!” I moan out as my back arches up into him. I know I’m smearing my cum against his chest, but I wanted to see him covered in my cum too.

“Somebody’s sensitive here…” Eren’s whisper snaps through the pleasure filled haze and I blush as we make eye contact. My neck and shoulders were sensitive that was true. I had discovered that my shoulders were sensitive when Annie had dug her nails into me while we had had sex, whereas my neck I had discovered when Jean had bitten me there. But this felt different. Being bitten on the shoulder was more erotic somehow. Out of the corner of my eye I see the red mark he’s left on my shoulder and I just know that the mark will stay for a while. That thought makes me slightly giddy but at the same time I’m not sure why it does that to me. Is it the thought he is laying a claim to me and anyone can see that I belong to him? Possibly.

“Uh…yes...I am sir…” Now that we’re making eye contact I can barely hear my voice as it escapes me in a whisper. Why did he make me so damn embarrassed? I bite my lip and shift my hips as he pulls me closer to his chest.

“Now, have you ever given a blowjob my little slut?” He asks as he stares me down, our bodies pressing tightly together. My breathing quickens at his question and somehow I find the energy to shake my head. I hadn’t done any form of oral sex now that I thought about it. Annie hadn’t wanted me to, and me and Jean never got that far. Although I had thought about it, and watched it in porn, so I had a vague idea of how to do it. “Use your words Armin.”

“No I haven’t sir.”

“Then you shall learn how to, get on your knees.” The brunette says it with such a commanding voice that the minute he’s stood up, I find myself sliding off the bed and kneeling on the floor. I look up at him as he stands in front of me, trying my hardest not to take in the sight of his rather large cock in my face. If I looked at it, I would scare myself at the size of it. Eren smirks slightly at me and runs his hand through my hair. “You can take me in your mouth as slowly as you want, and just this once I’ll let you use your hands too.” I nod at his words and I reach up and let my hand curl around the base of his cock, my cheeks heating up at the simple action. “I want you to suck me to completion, understood?” He growls and it sends a shiver down my spine.

“Yes Master.” I break eye contact and slowly take the tip of his cock in my mouth. My tongue instinctively swirls round the tip and I feel his cock twitch in response, clearly he liked that. I do it once more and upon receiving the same response I suck rather teasingly on the head. I was trying to figure out what Eren liked.

_I wanted him to unravel in front of me._

That thought crosses my mind and I close my eyes. I wanted to hear him moaning for me, praising me. And I was going to get that no matter what I did. I let the hand holding the base of his cock slowly start to move up and down as my tongue flicks around his head. My other hand rests on Eren’s upper thigh as I slowly start to bob my head in time with my hands movements. A shaky gasp escapes Eren’s mouth as I start moving and I flick my eyes up to watch him, just like I had seen people do in porn. His eyes were half closed, but still intensely focused on me. I could tell that much. I stop my hand from moving and slowly push my head further down, trying to take more of his impressive length inside my mouth. I hear a moan escape Eren’s mouth and within seconds one of his hands is laced into my hair. He has a loose grip on my hair, but just enough for me to know that his hand was there. His moans however, were addicting. My cock had twitched just at hearing it, and now I wanted more. I move my head up and down slightly faster than before, hearing audible gasps come from Eren as I did so.

“Good slut, see how deep you can take it.” I nod at Eren’s breathless words and lift my head off him to catch my breath, before taking him back in. It slips further in this time, but I’m nowhere near the base still. I can feel the tip hitting the back of my throat as I swirl my tongue around his rather thick girth. I had no doubts that after the initial pain had subsided, this would feel amazing inside me. I keep bobbing my head up and down on his cock, my hand slipping from the base of his cock to his other thigh to steady myself. I can hear quiet moans as Eren tries to hold himself back, his hand tightening on my hair. I slowly start to increase the speed that I’m sucking at just to hear more moans. “Shit… I’m hitting the back of your throat aren’t I slut?” His commanding tone sends a shiver down my spine and I pull away once again.

“You are yes… Your cock is too big to fit in my mouth…sir.” I make sure to make eye contact with him as I talk, I no longer feel embarrassed doing this. I know I would after all this, but at the minute, I was too worked up to care. My cock was throbbing, simply because every time his cock hit my throat it throbbed. I knew it would become painful at some point, but this was my punishment. I needed to accept this. I grip Eren’s thighs slightly tighter in order to brace myself again before I take in as much of his cock as I could. Which was about half of Eren’s length, but still enough to make the brunette moan.

“Don’t worry, we’ll train you to take me in deeper…” He growls slightly before I feel his hips thrust forward slightly. It happens almost instinctively from that point onwards. I gag and go to pull back but Eren pulls me forward by my hair. “Hold it.” He growls and makes me hold my head there. I can feel the tip of his cock sliding down my throat slightly and my own cock twitching underneath me. I had expected this to happen to me at some point, I hadn’t expected to like it so much. One of my hands slips from the brunette’s thigh as I begin to slowly start pumping myself as Eren pulls out. I catch my breathing hurriedly and I look up at him as I pant. He gives me time to regain my breathing before he does it again. Forcing me to take it in deeper and hold it once again. My tongue flicks round his length as my hand moves faster. My moans now being muffled by his cock.

Eren keeps this routine up for a while. At least until I can take him down to the base of his cock. My hand is now moving rather rapidly as I can feel myself needing to cum soon. But I knew because of the cock ring that I couldn’t no matter how much I want to. I look up as Eren pulls himself out slowly to let me regain my breathing.

“Told you I would get my little slut to take me in deeper. Well done babe.” My cheeks flush slightly at the praise but my hand doesn’t stop moving. I was so close to an orgasm but the thrill of being denied it meant that I almost didn’t want to ask. But it was going to get painful very soon if I didn’t ask. “Someone’s hand has been busy.” His voice cuts through the air and I nod slowly. I couldn’t tell if he was mad with me or not. His voice seemed neutral.

“Yes sir. It felt good sucking you off.” I pant back before my eyes widen as he kneels in front of me. Our eyes now level. His gold and green eyes were dark with lust and hunger. A devious smirk on his face, small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He truly was a beautiful sight.

“I bet you need to cum don’t you babe?” He says as he pulls my hand off my cock and replaces it with his own hand. He instantly begins to pump and squeeze my cock and I cry out as my back arches. His hand is rubbing constantly over the tip, where I was especially sensitive because I needed to cum. “Words Armin.” He growls before watching me squirm again.

“Yes sir!”

“Well, too bad. You can cum after I do.” And with that sentence Eren lets go of me and stands back up leaving me panting at the loss of pleasure. He grips his cock by the base and rubs the tip against my lips until I part them willingly. Once my mouth falls open he forces his entire length inside of me and I can’t help but moan. My hand snakes down to stroke myself and before I know what’s happening he grabs both my wrists with one hand and holds them tightly above my head. “Behave my little slut.” He growls as I start to suck his length roughly. No longer distracted by the fact I could touch myself I begin to bob my head faster and rougher. I was still gagging each time his cock slid down my throat but I was focusing less on that and more on the way Eren’s breath was becoming ragged. I let my eyes flick up to see his face and I notice how his eyes are closed, and how wrapped up in pleasure he was. Then I taste it. The small beads of precum beginning to drip on my tongue.

_He was close._

Just the thought of Eren shooting his load down my throat makes me more eager. I feel him drop my wrists and grip my hair tighter before his hips begin thrusting into my mouth at a steady pace. I focus on sucking as he thrusts and I moan in time with Eren. I can feel both our cocks begging for a release and I grip Eren’s thigh tighter.

“You better fucking swallow my load.” He growls as his hips speed up once again. The tone of his voice makes me look up and I see the dominance in his eyes. “If you let a single drop fall you won’t get the release you so desperately want.” He adds and I nod to show that I understand. I take him in deep once again, constantly sucking hoping to draw the orgasm out of him.

I don’t have to wait long after his command before he holds my head down. I can feel his cock twitching in my throat and seconds later I can feel his seed spilling down my throat. Eren had cried out at his orgasm but I was more focused on swallowing every drop of his bitter cum. I didn’t hate the taste, but it wasn’t the nicest. Maybe I would like it after a few more tastes. The brunette’s hands slip out of my hair as he begins to ride out his orgasm. I pull back and start to lick him clean, paying close attention to what I knew would be sensitive for him. My tongue works over the head and the shaft slowly and teasingly. Listening to each breathy pant and each quiet _fuck_ under his breath to tell me whether I was doing good or not. Once I’ve determined that his cock is fully clean I pull my head away and swallow what was left in my mouth. He kneels down in front of me now that he’s managed to calm his breathing back down. I feel his hand cup my jaw and tilt my head up before he kisses me briefly.

“You are very good at following orders for me, especially when I threaten you with losing your own release.” He smirks as he talks but he doesn’t let go of my jaw. “But now, I believe I owe you a reward. Lay down Armin.” His voice has a tone that tells me I should obey, but there’s not a fibre in my being that would deny his command now. Especially when I needed to cum so damn badly. I lay down without a complaint and I feel his hot breath on my dick.

_Surely he wouldn’t?_

My question is answered almost two seconds later when he takes my length in his mouth without any qualms. His mouth feels hot wrapped around my cock and internally I curse the cock ring for making me unable to cum, as I moan loudly for him to just start moving his damn head. I wanted to cum yes, but I knew he wanted me to beg for it, even if it was a reward. But part of me wanted to savour this. Wanted to savour the feeling of his mouth and tongue working my cock in such a way that I felt like a puddle at his touch.

“A…ah! Master… it feels so good!” I cry out and let a hand tangle in his hair as he deepthroats me, something that causes me to moan loudly. My body felt like I was on fire and I knew I couldn’t contain the desire in me. “please…” I pant, my voice trailing off into a moan as Eren’s tongue swirls round the base before he pulls his head up.

“What do you want baby?” His lustful eyes meet mine with a look that tells me he knows what I want. He just wanted to tease me, and I don’t doubt that he’ll get what he wants. I couldn’t hold out for much longer and as he uses his hand to keep the pleasure running through me I feel my chest beginning to rise and fall rather heavily.

“Please…please let me cum sir…”

“Did you learn your lesson?” Was he really going to do this to me? One quick glance at his face tells me he’s not going to let me cum until after this question. _Goddammit._

“Yes sir.” The instant those words have left my lips I feel him tug the cock ring off and my hips jerk responsively. His mouth envelopes me again and I try to hold myself back from climaxing. I wanted to at least pretend I had some control other how sensitive I was. It seems like Eren knows this though, because he makes sure his head bobs at such a speed that moans constantly fall from lips. It becomes harder and harder to control my sensitivity and with a scream I feel my cock twitch before shooting my load down Eren’s throat. My thighs shaking badly as I ride out my orgasm, my hips slowly rocking as I try to regain my breathing.

“What do you say slut?” I silently thank my lucky stars that Eren waits until I have managed to calm myself down before he asks me a question. Simply because I didn’t want to sound too out of breath.

“Thank you, sir.”


	6. Tease

I go to sit myself up after I’ve thanked Eren only to be met with him pushing me back down once again. I squeak slightly before blinking as he climbs so he’s hovering over me. Our cocks are rubbing against each other slightly as he gently kisses me and I shakily move my hips to increase the skin contact. His hand strokes down my chest slowly, and continues onto my ass before he kisses my neck.

“You have such a nice ass Armin.” The whispered compliment makes my cheeks flush scarlet as I feel his hand grope my ass cheeks. “I can’t wait to bury my cock deep inside it.” His voice drops to a growl and I feel a ball of fear begin to build in my stomach. I should have known it was coming. He’d made me loosen myself up and make his cock wet with my saliva, this was the logical next step.

So why did it scare me so much? Was it because he was assuming that I wasn’t a virgin? Not that he had any reason to assume I was, I mean I hadn’t told him that I was. And while yes I had had sex with Annie, my ass was still untouched. But now we were so close. I can feel his cock rubbing between my ass cheeks as he kisses down my neck. It makes me shiver with pleasure and anticipation. I wanted this but, there was no telling just how rough the brunette would be with me. I shakily grab the carpet underneath me as I feel Eren’s teeth sink into my neck as he begins to suck. He was marking me once again. A loud moan slips from my lips and I close my eyes. I had to tell him. It was just finding a place in between all the pleasure to stop him to tell him.

“Is my little slut ready for my cock inside them?” His words ring in my head as I meet his eyes. This was it. This was my chance to tell Eren. To tell him I had never had anything inside my ass other than my fingers. Half of me doesn’t want to tell him just in case he makes us stop this relationship.

“I… um… Sir, there’s something I have to tell you first…” I say as I sit up slightly so that I can gain some focus over my thoughts. I watch Eren’s face as he listens to me and I’m relieved to see that he doesn’t look annoyed at all.

“Come here then, come sit on my lap as you tell me.” He simply says before shifting so that I could sit on him easily. I blink but do as I’m told, now very aware of his cock rubbing against my ass as I sit down. This was a nice position. It allowed me to see his face and stroke his chest, and I’m sure I would love it when we got down to actually having sex. But now, I needed to do something else instead.

“Sir, I actually haven’t had anything in my ass other than my own fingers…I’m a bit scared your cock will rip me in two…” I whisper in Eren’s ear as I rest my hands on his chest. I rest my forehead on his shoulder deciding not to look at him. I couldn’t make eye contact with him. I didn’t even want to risk it and see if he was mad at me for not telling him sooner. The silence is agonising but I had to tell him. The tiniest bit of doubt meant that I couldn’t focus on anything and I would have hated myself if I had told him while he was pushing into me. I squeak as I feel his hand reach down and grope my ass before my hips rock slightly, almost involuntarily at his touch.

“It’s okay, my little slut, I’ll make sure I won’t rip you.” I hear him say before something cold is squirted on my ass and he pushes a finger inside. A loud moan falls from my lips and I dig my nails in his bare chest in front of me.

This was how he was going to make sure? He was going to finger me. And while I wasn’t opposed to this idea; I would have appreciated some warning first. His fingers felt different to my own, they were longer, and not as skinny. While only one finger is inside me currently I could just tell that the more he added, and the faster they moved – the quicker I was going to come undone very quickly. I feel his finger speed up, every so often curling inside me and I feel my hips rock in time. Moans tumble from my lips with each thrust of his finger. I gasp as he holds me close with his other arm and slips a second finger into me.

“Nngh master…” I moan into the crook of his neck as I drag my nails down his chest. He was making me feel way too good now. I didn’t think having someone else finger me could drive me this wild with pleasure. But then again, the brunette had surprised me several times during this session alone, and I still had the rest of the weekend to go. He rocks both fingers in a little faster now and I can’t help but grind my hips in time. It felt so good, and I know he knows this. I can see that cocky smirk on his face now. I moan loudly as both fingers hit a spot deep inside me and I feel my entire ass tense around his fingers. Something that makes him chuckle at as he watches my reaction. I’m a little nervous about the fact he had laughed at my reaction, but there’s nothing I can do about it before I moan out again as he thrusts his finger back into that same spot.

“I can feel your little hole sucking me in babe, do you want a third finger inside you?” He asks as he keeps driving his fingers into the same spot over and over again. I can barely breathe steadily from the assault he was conducting with his fingers but it was worth it. It felt so much better than I could imagine and as I bite his shoulder from the pleasure I feel his third finger circling my entrance.

“Oh god please sir…please put it in…” I moan out and grip his shoulders weakly. I didn’t know I would get so greedy so quickly, but it felt so good that I couldn’t help but want this. I wanted every part of the pleasure he was giving me, no longer doubting anything in my mind now. _I needed him inside me._ I cry out as he spreads his fingers inside me before rocking them at such a speed that I feel like I’m going to collapse from the pleasure. It should be impossible to feel as much pleasure as I am right now. I feel Eren’s fingers slow down and I begin to pant as I look up at him. Why had he stopped?

“See there we go, we’re all loosened up now.” He says softly as he keeps his fingers rocking inside me. My hips are rocking without me making them rock, craving the feeling of him moving in and out of me. “Are you still a little scared babe?” He adds as an afterthought, pressing my body against his with his other arm, probably in an attempt to get me to stop moving my hips. I’m thankful for that action though, it gives me chance to regroup my thoughts.

Did I want this? Yes, without a doubt I wanted this now. All his teasing had led to this point and now that his fingers had stopped rocking I was very aware of his hard cock pressed against my ass. The sheer size of it had made me doubt myself at first but I doubt Eren would be so rough with me at the start. If anything he wouldn’t want to break me just yet, not when he had all weekend with me to do that. But even so, there was something I had to ask first.

“Yes sir, can you please go a little slow at first.” I ask quietly as he pulls his fingers out of my ass. I let him lay me back down and I feel him kneel in between my legs. We make eye contact and I see a small smile on his face.

“Of course, anything for my good little slut.” He whispers in my ear and I feel his hand stroke down my chest before he gently parts my legs a little more.

“Thank you, sir.” I whisper back as I watch him grab the bottle of lube from earlier and squirt a rather generous amount on the head of his cock before he leans forward to press the tip against my throbbing entrance. I can feel my heartbeat quicken and I reach up and grip his shoulders hard purely out of anticipation. Half of me wanted him to just push in and get the shock over with, but at the same time I was appreciate the slow build up to him pushing inside me.

I hear a groan escape Eren and then I feel it. The pain of him pushing the tip of his cock only slightly inside me. He’s barely inside and this mix of pleasure and pain is making my eyes widen slightly. I feel the head of his cock slide in and we both moan, mine is a little bit more full of pain and my nails dig in, but Eren stops moving. It’s as though he’s letting me become accustomed to the feeling before he pushed any further in. It already felt a lot different to what my fingers felt like and to how Eren’s had felt. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t nice, because my god; it felt heavenly, but only when I ignored the pain did I feel that good.

“You really weren’t lying to me about being a virgin.” I hear him whisper in my ear and I blink. Why would I have lied about it is my first thought, but at the same time I understand why. I could have lied to make myself more appealing to him. I feel myself tense around his cock as the head twitches and my eyes water slightly from the pain. My breathing has become heavy and I feel my nails dig further into Eren’s shoulders, little beads of blood appearing from where I’ve broken the skin. The brunette’s muscles tense as I break the skin and I smile a little. Was Eren a big fan of blood play? That was something I needed to remember, just to ask him if my suspicion was true. “Does it hurt too much?” I hear the concern in his whisper and I shake my head.

“It hurts a little but I think I can deal if you push in slowly sir…” I whisper back, feeling myself twitch at the thought of him inside me full and I slowly rock my hips. I know it’s going to hurt; I’ve braced myself for this but there is nothing I want more than him inside me at this moment.  I feel Eren bring a hand up and brush my hair out the way leaning down to kiss me as I feel his hips beginning to move. I can feel maybe a couple of centimetres sliding in and it’s already quite a bit more than I can handle but, I want him to just push in more.

“Fuck…you’re very tight…!” I hear Eren moan in my ear before he goes back to kissing me, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth as I moan. His hand rests on my jaw and I feel a bit of warmth as he holds me steady during the rather passionate kiss. It’s distracting me from the pain, but its also a very arousing kiss. Both of the brunette’s hand slip down to my waist to hold me steady as he keeps moving his hips. I moan out as I feel him slowly starting to push in. It hurts. I can’t deny that. The feeling of him stretching my ass slowly, brought tears to my eyes. Eren gently pulls away from the kiss and I feel him bite my shoulder to distract me. I moan out at the bite and dig my nails further into his shoulder.

I watch more blood slowly trickle down Eren’s shoulder before I feel him murmur for me to brace myself. I nod knowing that he was going to push the rest of his length inside me and I spread my legs slightly more, hoping to aid him. Eren’s hips grow slightly faster for a little while and before I know it I feel a scream fall from my lips as the rest of Eren’s cock slides inside me. It causes tears to fall down my face but holy fuck. I felt so full. I couldn’t even tense around his cock without feeling pain mixed with pleasure. My hips shift to accommodate it and when Eren lifts his face from my shoulder I see something flash through his eyes as he looks down at me. I must look a mess. I can feel that my cheeks are warm and with how heavy my breathing is, I am certain I’m a mess.

“ _Paintbrush._ ”


	7. Paintbrush

_Paintbrush._ The word echoes around the room and I’m not sure who’s lips it had fallen from. The thought of uttering the word hadn’t even occurred to me, despite knowing damn well that I could say that. I hadn’t wanted to say it. I had slightly enjoyed the pain, and I could feel the pleasure mixed in with it. Just, the pain was the more overwhelming feeling. I watch Eren curiously, and I see the concern in his eyes. He had said it hadn’t he?

“I was hurting you wasn’t I?” His voice was concerned and as he brushes my hair out of my face I say that faint smile. The smile that meant he knew that he had done something wrong, and any minute now he was going to apologise to me. But I didn’t want an apology. I had enjoyed this way too much to want an apology. “I’m sor-“

“Eren, you were as gentle as you could have been.” I say it the instant I hear him starting to apologise. He looks shocked that I cut him off but it needed to be said. “It was going to hurt no matter what, I wanted to get the pain over with.” That was the truth, and from our stare down; he knows that I’m not lying. Not that I had ever lied to Eren. He always knew when I had been lying, so I had given up on lying to him. And I know he knows that.

“Are you sure it’s okay? I mean you started to cry Armin.” Okay, so convincing Eren that he hadn’t hurt me might be harder than I first thought. I shift my hips, a small moan escaping me as my ass adjusts around his cock inside me as I prop myself up on my elbows. I can feel myself beginning to relax around him and I know once this conversation is over, we’ll go back to the roughness.

“I think anyone would with your cock being pushed into their ass.” I say a little jokingly before I wipe some of the blood off his shoulder. “It feels nice Eren trust me. I just didn’t realise it would hurt. But the pain has gone now. I can handle this.” I say before I kiss his cheek gently. I can feel his cock twitching inside me, and I really want to finish this session at least. I can still see some doubt in his eyes though so I lean up and press my lips to his ear gently. “If anything the pain of you pushing in turned me on.” I whisper before I pull back to look into his eyes. I feel his cock twitch violently at the words before he kisses me rather tenderly.

“Didn’t peg you as a masochist.” He says as he pulls away from me. I smile and shrug slightly. I hadn’t either. But it was something that I was thankful we had discovered. “It means that during our next session I may be a little rougher with you babe.” I smile at his suggestion before I nod.

“I would like that.”

“In that case I should probably get back-“ Eren and me both look over as Eren’s jeans begin to make a loud noise, cutting off Eren’s train of thought entirely. “Give me a minute babe, keep yourself spread open with your fingers for me.” He says once he regains his train of thought before he pulls himself out of me. I gasp and watch him walk to his jeans and pull his phone out before I do as I was told. I slip my fingers inside me and watch him curiously.

“What is it Eren?” I ask as I see his face change slightly. He looks unimpressed with whatever his phone screen is showing him.

“It’s work babe. I have to take this, but carry on, I want to watch you.” He says as he kneels in front of me, his focus on my ass as two of my fingers slide in and out. Some small moans escape my mouth as I see Eren answer the phone call. “Jaeger here.”

“Eren its Historia.” I hear the muffled response from the phone and Eren’s face falls slightly as he shifts the phone so I can’t hear it anymore. I slip a third finger into my ass and I see Eren smirk.

“Yeah Reiss? Is there a problem?” He says before he spreads my legs a little further as he listens to him. A gasp escapes me as my fingers slip further inside me and I moan out. “Are you kidding me? Tell Ymir that it doesn’t matter. I’ll swing by tomorrow and sort out stock intake and her new batch for deliveries.” He pauses slightly, a smirk on his face as I move my fingers faster. I hear some high pitched complaints come from the phone and I close my eyes slightly, giving into the pleasure that I feel. “You can all leave the office until tomorrow night. All of you okay?” I hear Eren’s voice drop to a snarl before I gasp as Eren pulls my fingers out of my ass. I look up at him confused before gasping as Eren pushes me down. I can feel his cock probe at my entrance almost teasingly and I rock my hips slowly. “I’ll have company tomorrow when I drop by Reiss, so please make sure that gets relayed to security okay?” I hear the woman say that she understands and Eren smirks before slamming his entire length deep inside me.

“Ha Eren!” I cry out as my back arches in pleasure. I reach up with my hands and rest them on his shoulders. My own cock is twitching at the sheer pleasure coursing through my veins now. God, did Eren know how to tease me.

“Oh that noise? Nothing Reiss, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He says before he presses a button on his phone and throws it onto the pile of clothes near us before he hovers over me. “Now you, my little slut, are you ready for me to fuck your ass into the ground?” He growls in my ear and I shiver slightly. I know almost immediately that Eren had heard something he didn’t like on that phone call. Which meant that we’re going back to the dominating master and slave relationship and I’m excited for it. Regardless of whether Eren was just going to fuck his frustrations out on me. I was too worked up to care at the minute. I just wanted my release at this point.

“Yes Master, I want you to fuck my ass into the ground.” I moan out as I rest my hands on his shoulders. We exchange a glance and I see that cocky smirk on the brunette’s face; before I submit fully to the pleasure his thrusts gave me.


	8. Aftercare

I wince slightly as Eren pulls out of me slowly and the pain of having him be rough with me comes to the focus again. My stomach was covered in sweat and my own cum and I could feel my ass leaking his cum. At least I think that’s what it is. The brunette stays hovered over me and I feel him brush my hair back gently before kissing my cheek.

“Stay here Armin, I’ll run the bath for us both if you want.” He says softly before he gets up and with a quick stretch he disappears into the bathroom. I blink as I hear the taps start and slowly prop myself up on my elbows as I try to process what the hell had just happened.

I had signed up to a BDSM forum as a slave and come here to meet my master. Only to discover that this master was my childhood best friend and to have sex with him without even questioning myself. I had then cum three times at his request and my cock was still hard.

Yeah that seemed about right.

What didn’t seem right was just waiting here until Eren came back. That felt downright lazy. I try to push myself so I’m sitting upright and I feel a jolt of pain shoot up my spine. One that causes me to cry out slightly. Shit. Why did that hurt so much?

“Armin, you okay?” Eren’s voice calls through and when I look over I see his head poked round the door. Even at this distance I can see the concern in his face and I know for a fact that anything I say will make him more concerned. Especially if I try to lie about it.

“Yeah, my back’s just a little stiff I guess.” I say as I lean back down onto my elbows. I didn’t want to chance this, because knowing my luck I would fuck it up and make it worse. I see Eren shake his head and I raise an eyebrow. “Why are you giving me that look?” I call out as I hear him switch the taps off before he walks back to me.

“Because you’re lying to me.” His tone makes it sound like this is so obvious. And maybe it was… to him at least. Because to the best of my knowledge I was not lying.

“I’m not lying. My back aches so I’m guessing that it’s just a little stiff from laying on the ground.”

“You and I both know that that’s not why it’s stiff.” I can’t help it. It just sounds so stupid. I stare at him with utter confusion written on my face as he slides his arms underneath my back and knees so he can pick me up. I curl into him once I’m picked up and I loop my arms around his neck gently. He looks at me and I see something register in his eyes. “Oh yeah, you wouldn’t know. You haven’t had sex with a man before. God I’m stupid.” I hear him murmur and it piques my curiosity.

“Care to explain?” I ask as I let him carry me to the bathroom without any complaints. I think my legs would have given out if I had walked by myself so I was grateful. He sits me on the side of the bathtub before letting go so that I can slide myself into the bath.

I feel my body relax the minute I slip into the warm bath and I lean against the side of the tub, taking in the sheer extravagance on the hotel room. The tub was massive, I had more than enough room to stretch out in it. In fact, you could probably fit at least four people in here with minimal discomfort. Not only did it have a tub, it also had a fairly large shower on the other side of the room.

My mental assessment of the bathroom comes to an end though when I feel Eren slip into the bath next to me, and put his arm around me. I look up at him and when I see that small smile on his face; I smile back. It felt rather fitting that I had just done something like that with Eren. There was no one I trusted more than him. Except MIkasa.

“Right, so you’ve always been the more science-y person out of us two so forgive me. But you know how when girls lose their virginity their hymen can pop and they bleed?” He says as his face flushes scarlet slightly. It was clear he was embarrassed by this, but I needed to know the explanation. “Well, it’s not that you have that in your ass, it’s more the pain is your body’s way of telling you that you’ve had something there that it’s not use to having there. The more you have sex the less that feeling is there.” He explains as I lean into him slightly. Something that makes him blush more.

“So it’s like how when you work out, at first the muscle is sore and then after a few sessions it becomes less sore and more toned instead?” I say softly as I look at those bright eyes of his. It was nice seeing him all embarrassed and if what I’m thinking is true; he’s suggesting more sex for the pair of us so that the pain subsides for me. And while that’s sweet, it’s also kind of hot.

“Yeah, how do you know that?” However, as Eren talks I find that it’s my turn to blush now. “I mean it doesn’t look like you work out.” He says and I sense the joking tone in his voice. He was right of course, I didn’t work out. I just dated Jean, who was that nervous on several of our dates that when I asked him if he had done anything fun since I had last seen him; he had just rambled about his workout routines. I had found it quite endearing if I was honest. Seeing Jean knocked down from his cocky pedestal had been fun because you got a chance to see the real him. And the same goes for Eren when you can knock him down from there, of course.

“I dated Jean for a while, he liked to tell me about his workout routines.” I say softly, deciding to give Eren the benefit of the doubt. I was hoping that enough time had passed between his and Jean’s petty high school spats that he wouldn’t make a big deal out of this news.

“You dated Kirchstein?!” _I was wrong._ I nod my head, deciding that I didn’t want to say the words out loud. Eren had gotten me to be fairly loud during the build up to my last orgasm and I can feel the ache in my throat from talking every so often. “You didn’t have sex with him though?” I know why he’s asking me. It’s just to check with me, even though he said he could tell that I hadn’t been lying about being a virgin. It’s for his own peace of mind, and I can’t deny him it.

“No. I had sex with Annie, never really got a chance to try it with Jean.” I answer honestly and I look down at my hands as I swirl the bath water around, watching the ripples spread out as my fingers create patterns unconsciously.

“You didn’t?” Eren seems shocked that I didn’t get a chance to try it with Jean. Did he know something that I didn’t? Or was it simply because of how easily I had given into him today? “Would you have had sex with him?” That question I wasn’t expecting. My fingers stop moving and I look up at the brunette curiously. His eyes bright with curiosity and teasing, something I expected.

“Probably.” I say with a shrug. It was true. If we had continued with our relationship I probably would have had sex with him. And from how steamy we had gotten in the car, it probably would have been _in a car._ The thought of that excites me and I make a mental note to remember that to suggest to Eren.

“What stopped you?”

“Well, you know that night I replied to your advert?” I ask and I see him nod in response. It was daft to ask if he knew that night. Of course he knew that night. I wouldn’t be here if he didn’t. “Yeah, he had just broken up with me. It was just really good timing that I saw your message, I had been on the site since just after me and Annie split.”

“Jesus. I don’t get why horseface would break up with you.” His voice sounds so sad, and a little hurt at that and I have to know why. Eren very rarely let emotions like that slip into his voice, and telling him he sounded sad was a sure-fire way to get him to clam up. Asking him what he meant though, generally meant that he gave you the opposite meaning of what he originally meant. Which when you know what he did, it was easy to figure out the original intention of his words.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” His answer comes to quick, yet before I can call him out on it, he’s already talking again. “Do you know what we’re doing right now? Other than having a bath of course.”

“Aftercare right?” I had read up on this during my initial signup. It had scared me at first, but the thought of having a part at the end of a session where my master would make sure I was okay, and that he hadn’t gone too far had gotten rid of some of that stress. So had Eren offering me the safe word and then him using it during a session. It had given me a bit more confidence in saying what I liked during sex, because I knew that if Eren thought he was going too far he would use the safe word to check with me.

“Correct. It’s important to do this, especially after it was your first time, and after I got a bit too rough with you.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as he mentions that he got a bit too rough and I roll my eyes. Did I really look that delicate that he thought he would break me by being a bit too rough? Jean had said that when it had become clearing during that car session that I had enjoyed being bitten.

“It’s fine honestly. I like the roughness, and the baths took the edge off the ache I feel.” I reply honestly, it was true after all. The bath had taken the edge off. I hadn’t expected it to, and knowing that Eren was prepared to talk to me about anything had taken my mind off whatever pain was still lingering behind.

“That’s good then. If you want we can just stay in the bath for a while, then curl up in bed together.” He suggests before hurriedly adding: “If you want that is.”

“I’d like that actually.” I say softly before I watch him lean over and grab the shampoo off the shelf behind us.

“Good now, let me wash your hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter for "Matters At All", please be patient with updates; I'm a university student so while I'll try to post an update every two weeks, please respect that they may not be on time some weeks.
> 
> Please leave feedback; it helps a lot more than you think :)


End file.
